Combat vehicles such as tanks and personnel carriers are indispensible tools in times of war. Generally, such combat vehicles are protected from enemy fire by some type of armor. However, as enemy weapon systems have advanced, passive protection systems, such as armor, have become less effective. As a result, active protection systems have been developed that attempt to defeat threats such as anti-tank guided missiles and rocket propelled grenades before they reach the combat vehicle. Specifically, an active protection system may, upon detection of an incoming threat, launch an interceptor missile to destroy the incoming threat. But active protection systems may be costly to implement and maintain, for instance, because interceptor missiles are expensive compared to traditional rounds. Further, a combat vehicle outfitted with an active protection system may be limited in the number of interceptor missiles it may have onboard at any one time. Vehicle protection systems that are cost effective and extend mission lifecycles are needed.